The present invention relates to a data processing system, and more particularly to a data processing system in which access to designated data operations is restricted to designated users.
In conventional data processing systems such as personal computers or work stations, access to features and functions such as content display and data processing can be restricted so as to be available to authorized users only.
To gain access to restricted features and functions, or in some cases to gain any access to a data processing system in general, a user inputs a password, user name or similar code for verification by the system. Although a password, user name and like authorization methods of the conventional art are widely used, they are subject to a variety of problems. Firstly, if a user forgets or loses their access code, it is necessary to reset the system to gain access. This is a time-consuming operation, and also carries a risk of data loss. A further problem with the conventional art is that each time a system is started, it is necessary for a user to input their authorization code. Obviously, the need to manually and repetitively input such information into a system is both time-consuming and inefficient.
The present invention has been made to overcome the problems inherent in the conventional art as described above, and has as its object the provision of a data processing system in which operation access restriction can be effected both easily and rapidly.
To this end, the present invention comprises: a control method and a program to execute the same. The invention also comprises: a display means for displaying an interface screen in which images such as data operation icons are displayed, with each image corresponding to a data operation executable within one of a plurality of data layers, selection of one of which enabling a user to carry out a predetermined data operation; a discrete operating means for selecting a position designated by a particular data operation icon on the interface screen, and for transmitting identification data; a position detecting means for detecting a position selected by using an operating means; a storage means for storing identification data; a receiving means for receiving identification data; a determining means for determining whether identification data stored in the storage means is received by the receiving means; a data layer selecting means for selecting, on the basis of a result output from the determining means, one or more of the plurality of data layers; and a data processing means for executing processing in a data layer selected by the data layer selecting means, the data layer being designated by a position detected by the position detecting means.
The present invention further provides a method for controlling a data processing system comprising the steps of: displaying on a display means an interface screen on which images such as data operation icons are displayed, with each image corresponding to a data operation executable within one of a plurality of data layers; detecting on the interface screen by use of a position detecting means a position which is selected by using an operating device; receiving identification data in a receiving means; determining whether or not identification data stored in the storage means has been received by the receiving means; selecting, on the basis of a result of the determining step, one or more of the plurality of data layers; and executing processing with respect to a data layer selected in the data layer selecting step, the layer being selected on the basis of a position detected by the position detecting means.
In the present invention, the control method for a data processing system is not limited to being carried out directly within the system itself, but can also be implemented over a telecommunication circuit or be distributed in the form of a program stored on any computer-readable media, such as a CD-ROM, diskette, optical disc, and so on.